Heaven
by nuranisa.094
Summary: Hanya tentang kebiasaan Changkyun selama 3 tahun terakhir.. [I.M x Yoondong / monsta x / HALO]


Changkyun mengambil jaketnya kemudian mengenakannya, tak lupa dengan topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pemuda bemata sipit yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Changkyun membetulkan posisi topinya didepan kaca kemudian menatap teman seperjuangannya "Tidak ada, hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja" balas changkyun seraya tersenyum "Ini kan hari libur ku Jooheonie hyung" lanjutnya.

Pemuda sipit itu memutar matanya malas dia sangat tau bocah ini akan kemana "Tanpa aku atau hyung yang lain?" Tanya nya jutek. Changkyun menggeleng dan pemuda bernama Jooheon tadi mendengus malas "Terserah kau," pemuda itu menghampiri chankyun kemudian menepuk pundaknya "Jangan terlalu lama kita harus menyiapkan comeback untuk bulan depan," changkyun mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan dormnya.

Changkyun turun dari bus kemudian duduk dihalte bus yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah gedung sekolah yang cukup besar. Ia menghembuskan napas nya kasar. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan cangkyun setahun sekali sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia menatap gedung itu hampir tak berkedip.

Flashback on

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Changkyun disekolah barunya. Dia tidak terlalu bersemangat lebih tepatnya biasa saja dengan sekolah barunya. Rasanya aneh masuk ke sekolah baru disaat akan ujian kenaikan kelas, tapi Changkyun bisa apa? Dia hanya menuruti permintaan ayah nya yang memang sering dimutasi dari tempat kerja (ini sudah ke 3 kalinya changkyun pindah sekolah).

Changkyun mengedarkan pandangannya keberbagai penjuru dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Sebenarnya dia bermaksud pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi wajarkan kalau Changkyun tersesat.

"Hai" suara seorang namja memasuki indra pendengaran Changkyun. Namja itu tersenyum dan senyumnya sangat lebar sampai membuat mata kecilnya hampir menghilang. "Mencari ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya namja tadi yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Namja tadi tersenyum semakin lebar "Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya," namja tadi menarik pergelangan tangan Changkyun dan membawanya pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, namja itu bertanya banyak hal seperti dimana sekolah lama nya, kenapa dia pindah dan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting lainnya. Sesekali namja itu memberitau nya tentang karakter guru-guru di sekolah itu yang menurutnya menyebalkan? Tapi terdengar cukup lucu karena namja itu sangat ekspresif saat bercerita.

"Ini ruangan nya," kata namja itu di depan pintu yang berwarna coklat tua yang bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah' diatas pintunya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Changkyun yang lebih terdengar seperti bergumam. Namja itu tersenyum manis kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa" tanya changkyun heran

Namja tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changkyun tapi langsung menjabat tangan kanan Changkyun "Aku Kim Yoondong dari kelas 11-4, senang bertemu denganmu…" Namja itu tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat manis menurut Changkyun

"Im Changkyun," sambung Changkyun yang di ikuti dengan kekehan

"Ah.. senang bertemu denganmu Changkyunie. Aku pergi dulu ya~" Namja yang memperkenalkan namanya dengan Yoondong itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Changkyun yang masih menatap punggungnya sambil tersenyum.

Flashback Off

Setelah puas duduk menatap gedung sekolah lamanya sambil nengingat masa lalu, kini Changkyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni. Di dalam sana kosong hampir tak ada satupun barang kecuali piano berwarna putih di sebuah ruangan dilantai dua tepat dihadapan Changkyun saat ini (walau sebenarnya changkyun tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dari semua barang, hanya piano itu yang tersisa).

Changkyun menatap piano itu lama sampai akhirnya dia menggeser bangku yang ada di kolong piano dan menjejakkan bokongnya di bangku itu.

Changkyun menekan tuts piano membuat melodi yang sangat indah terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Changkyun tidak terlalu pandai bermain piano tapi dia ingat betul ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang pandai memainkan piano yang ada di hadapannya.

Falshback On

"Hyung, aku kerumah mu ya~" rajuk Changkyun yang mulai mangeluarkan aegyo yang sangat mengerikan.

Namja disebelahnya tertawa kecil kemudian menatap pemuda yang lebih muda "Ini masih disekolah, kau harus memanggilku sunbae" kata namja itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changkyun

Changkyun memutar bola matanya malas "Ayolah Yoondong sunbae~ memangnya ada peraturan tertulis yang harus memanggil senior dengan sebutan sunbae?" Tanya Changkyun dalam sekali tarikan nafas kemudian memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Yoondong kembali tertawa kemudian mencubit pelan bibir adik yang paling dia sayang "Kau boleh memanggil ku apapun yang kau mau," kata Yoondong seraya merangkul pundak Changkyun "dan kau juga bisa kerumah ku kapan saja, pintu 24 jam terbuka untuk mu," Lanjut nya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Changkyun. "Yang sampai rumah ku terakhir akan membeli cemilan~ " seru Yoondong sambil berlari di halaman depan sekolah yang cukup luas.

"Hyung kau curang!!" Teriak Changkyun sambil menyusul kakak kelasnya berlari.

"Aku yang pertama!" Kata Yoondong setengah teriak saat Changkyun baru saja sampai depan pagar rumah Yoondong "Jangan lupakan perjanjian kita," lanjutnya penuh kemenangan.

Changkyun mendecakkan lidahnya "Kapan aku setuju?" Tanya Changkyun dengan terengah dan mencoba menormalisasikan detak jantungnya setelah berlari dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar gila.

Yoondong tertawa kecil "Aku masih punya cemilan, belinya besok saja. Ayo masuk," Yoondong membuka gembok kunci dan berlanjut membuka kunci pintu utama rumahnya. "Kau kekamar duluan, aku akan ambil minuman." Kata Yoondong yang langsung dituruti oleh Changkyun.

Changkyun menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada disebelah tangga. Dia langsung melempar tas nya asal begitu sampai didalam dan langsung merebahkan badannya diatas kasur kemudian memejam kan mata nya.

"Apa kau kerumah ku hanya untuk numpang tidur?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang tinggi nya sedikit melebihi Changkyun. Yang diajak bicara tersenyum masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak juga, aku kesini ingin mendengarkan permainan piano mu," Changkyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Yoondong yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memangku nampan berisi dua gelas kosong dan seteko es teh. Changkyun langsung memanyunkan bibirnya begitu melihat isi nampan "Tidak ada kripik bawang?" Tanya changkyun

Yoondong menyentil dahi Changkyun "Aku kan hanya bilang ambil minuman," protesnya. Changkyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Yoondong berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya lalu menaruh nampan berisi minuman keatas meja belajar. "Aku kira kau kesini karena latihan rap," changkyun menggelengkan kepala kemudian duduk sambil menatap punggung hyung-nya yang sedang menuangkan es teh kedalam gelas.

"Aku tidak pandai melakukannya," jawab changkyun. Changkyun menghampiri yoondong yang baru saja selesai minum kemudian mendorong punggung yang lebih tua kehadapan piano berwarna putih "sekarang mainkan fur elise untukku,"

Yoondong menarik bangku yang ada di kolong piano kemudian mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan penuh penghayatan.

Changkyun menikmati permainan yoondong dengan memejamkan matanya sambil duduk tepat disebelah yoondong kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tua sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Flashback Off

"Jam 3" gumam changkyun menatap arloji nya. Itu berarti 6 jam lama nya changkyun berada di rumah kosong itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, pemuda 21 tahun itu berhenti disebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu besar. Menatap pintu itu sebentar lalu mendong pintunya hingga terdengar suara bell. Berdiri sebentar menatap suasana cafe yang tidak begitu ramai kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Kau telat seminggu changkyun-a, jadwal mu pasti sangat padat," kata seorang pria dengan warna kulit kecoklatan dengan senyum manis yang sangat indah.

"Ya begitulah," jawab changkyun sekenanya

Pria itu tersenyum sedih "Jadi kau ingin pesan capuchino lalu duduk dipojok cafe sambil mengingat masa lalu kemudian pergi saat matahari hampir tenggelam?" Tebak pria itu.

Changkyun terkekeh kecil "Kau benar-benar hafal hyung,"

"Kau selalu begitu setiap tahun dan ini sudah tiga kali kau begini." Pria tadi menatap mata changkyun kemudian tersenyum tipis "ini sudah 3 tahun changkyun-a," pria itu memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya menghela napas "kau tidak bisa begini terus."

Changkyun tersenyum tipis. Walau pria didepannya terlihat tersenyum, jelas ada kekhawatiran dimata pria bersurai grey itu. Sedetik kemudian changkyun mengangkat bahunya "aku rasa aku akan terus begini" jawab changkyun diikuti helaan napas.

"Apa kau mau tambah donat, brownies atau cake lainnya?" Tanya pria itu. Yang diajak bicara hanya membalas dengan gelengan "semuanya jadi 15000 won," changkyun memberikan uang pas kepada pria itu.

"Apa kau akan ikut aku younghoon hyung?" Tanya changkyun tepat sebelum pria itu pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan changkyun.

Pria yang dipanggil younghoon itu kembali tersenyum, Senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan terlihat sangat menawan "aku sudah pergi," jawab pria itu

Changkyun berjalan menunuju meja yang ada dipojok ruangan dan jauh dari keramaian. Pria bernama Younghoon tadi memang benar, dia akan mengambil tempat dipojok ruangan sambil mengingat masa lalu nya.

Flashback On

Kini changkyun berdiri didepan pintu cafe dan jangan lupakan senyum penuh yang bisa membuat matanya menghilang. Changkyun membuka pintu dan terdengar dentingan bell yang terdengar diseluruh rungan

"Annyeonghaseyo" Sapa pria yang berada di belakang meja kasir seraya menunduk saat changkyun berada didepan kasir jangan lupakan senyum menawan dari si penjaga kasir yang bisa membuat anak gadis pingsan ditempat "mau pesan apa?" Tanya pria itu ramah.

Cangkyun tidak langsung menjawab, mata nya tertuju kepada nametag yang berada di dada kanan pria itu. 'jung younghoon' begitu yang tertulis 'nama yang bagus,' pikir changkyun. Sedetik kemudian, dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat menu yang tergantung tepat dibelakang meja kasir "Ca..pu..chi..no" eja changkyun "aku pesan itu satu," lanjutnya.

Si penjaga kasir langsung mengetikkan pesanan cahangkyun kemudian menatap pembeli dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum "ada lagi?"

"Apa disini ada pegawai yang bernama kim yoondong?" Tanya changkyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

Pegawai bernama younghoon itu tersenyum dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan "ya, disini ada pegawai bernama kim yoondong shift nya baru saja selesai beberpa menit yang lalu. Perlu kupanggil dia?" Tanya younghoon yang dijawab anggukan si lawan bicara "Semuanya jadi 15000 won," changkyun memberikan selembar uang 20000 won, selang beberapa detik changkyun menerima kembaliannya. "Silahkan ditunggu, pesanannya akan datang 5 menit lagi,"

Changkyun berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok kemudian menduduki kursi yang ada disana. Benar saja dalam waktu lima menit pesanan changkyun datang dan tak bisa dipungkiri rasa capuchino itu sangat luar biasa.

"I.M?" panggil seorang pemuda tepat didepan changkyun membuyarkan semua lamunannya "sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Changkyun menggeleng. "Ayo pergi nanti semakin malam." Pemuda itu menarik lengan changkyun yang untungnya masih sempat menyambar capuchino nya

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya changkyun kepada pemuda diseblahnya alias yoondong yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan changkyun kuat seakan-akan changkyun akan kabur kapan saja.

"Aku juga nggak tau hehe" yoondong nyengir lebar(?) "Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan sama kamu," changkyun bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yoondong, seperti ada ekspresi bersalah disana "apa aku menggangu latihan mu?" Tanya yoondong

Changkyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi hyung-nya lembut "aniyo, Kau menghilang setelah kelulusan mu dan itu benar-benar membuat ku frustasi," changkyun memberikan jeda kemudian memindahkan tangannya keatas kepala si lawan bicara kemudian mengelus surainya lembut "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama 2 tahun ini?" Tanya changkyun

Disinilah changkyun dan yoondong berada, ditaman yang bisa dibilang sepi karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suaranya. Mereka sama-sama terhanyut dalam suasan malam yang indah dan tenang.

Menurut pengakuan yoondong, dia pindah rumah karena jarak dari rumah nya ke cafe tempatnya bekerja jauh. Dia juga tak melanjutkan kuliah karena ibunya meninggal dunia sehari setelah acara kelulusan karena kecelakaan (ayah yoondong pergi tepat setelah yoondong dilahirkandan dia tidak tau keberadaannya). Keadaan ekonomi dan hutang ibunya (yang disembunyikan dari yoondong) membuat yoondong memutuskan untuk menjual hampir semua yang dia punya (kecuali rumah yang menurutnya sangat berharga dan lebih memilih menyewakan rumahnya) dan pindah rumah yang lebih kecil.

"Kapan kau debut?" Tanya yoondong memecah keheningan.

Changkyun memang akan debut sebentar lagi setelah mengikuti acara survival yang diadakan oleh agensinya setelah 2 tahun menjalani trainee.

Changkyun mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, mungkin dua sampai tiga bulan lagi," jawab changkyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Changkyun mengerutkan dahinya mentap yoondong bingung "kau sudah sangat bekerja keras," yoondong mengehela napas berat "mereka memperlakukan mu dengan baik kan I.M- _ssi_?"

Changkyun memang tidak mengikuti acara itu sejak awal diselenggarakan. Dia baru mengikuti acara itu 2 episode terakhir. Dan changkyun memang sedikit tidak disukai oleh member lain karena changkyun dianggap curang oleh member lain.

Kenyataan yoondong memanggilnya dengan nama panggung ditambah dengan kata ssi dibelakang nama panggungnya membuat changkyun sakit hati. Kenapa harus memanggilnya seperti itu? Memangnya mereka orang asing?

"Berhenti memanggil dengan nama panggung ku, hyung" changkyun melihat ekspresi yoondong yang dapat diartikan sebagai kata maaf. Changkyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "mereka memperlakukan ku dengan baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu,"

Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dan menatap changkyun masih dengan senyumnya "ayo, kau harus pulang untuk persiapan debut mu," changkyun hanya menurut dan mengikuti yoondong dari belakang saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan.

Changkyun terus mengikuti yoondong tepat disebelah kanannya. Dia terus mengikuti mantan sunbaenya karena dua alasan. Yang pertama, dia masih ingin dekat-dekat dengan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya dan yang kedua, karena ia juga ingin tau dimana rumah hyung-nya yang baru. Tak ada salahnya kan? Toh, yoondong juga tidak melarang.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba yoondong berhenti sambil memegang perutnya dengan tangan kiri lengkap dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan wajah yang memucat.

"Kau tak apa hyung?" Tanya changkyun menatap kakaknya khawatir "ayo kita kerumah sakit," yoondong menggenggam tangan changkyun

"kau berlebihan, aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi," jawab yoondong lirih masih menahan sakit diperutnya

"Kau yakin hyung?" Tanya changkkyun ragu.

Yoondong mengangguk kecil "sekarang kau harus pulang dan menyiapkan debut, aku akan datang ke debut stage mu," yoondong mendorong punggung changkyun pelan yang didorong hanya menurut

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan hyung. Makan yang benar kau benar-benar kurus," changkyun melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum dan yoondong juga membalasnya dengan senyum yang tulus masih dengan tangan kiri menyentuh perutnya.

Flashback Off

Langit sudah bewarna jingga dan itu berarti sebentar lagi warnanya akan berubah menjadi hitam legam, beruntung kalau ada bintang disana.

Dan sekarang changkyun sudah dihadapkan dengan banyak loker kaca, tapi hanya satu yang menjadi perhatian changkyun. Loker kaca yang berisi beberapa album dari grup monsta x, beberapa tangkai bunga yang masih segar, sebuah guci polos berwarna cream dan sebuah foto seorang laki-laki dengan mata sipit, berkulit putih dengan senyum yang mengembang dan sebuah papan nama "Kim Yoondong".

Changkyun membuka loker kaca, menaruh dua bunga lili didalam nya dan diakhiri dengan menaruh sebuah album miliknya bersama teman se-grupnya.

"Hyung-a~ aku kembali," changkyun mengatur nafas "maaf aku terlambat satu minggu aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," changkyun mengusap air matanya kasar

"Bagaimana kabar mu hyung? Aku sangat merindukan mu, apa kau juga merindukan ku?" Tanya changkyun kepada guci berisi abu dihadapannya "hahahah... kau lihat kan aku sudah menjadi raper yang hebat dan monsta x sangat terkenal."

"Kau tau hyung, kemarin hyungwon hyung tak sengaja memasukkan sikat gigi kihyun hyung kedalam wc dan karena itu dia tidak dapat daging tadi pagi hahahaha..." changkyun tertawa lepas seakan-akan guci dibalik loker kaca itu juga ikut tertawa dengannya.

Flashback On

Hari ini adalah first stage changkyun sebagai I.M Monsta X. Dia dan semua hyungnya sangat bersemangat untuk ini. Bagaimana tidak setelah sekian tahun mengalami masa trainee yang melelahkan akhirnya mereka debut. Tapi bagi changkyun bukan itu saja, dia sangat bersemangat karena hyung yang paling dia sayang akan menonton debut stagenya dan itu adalah fakta yang membuat changkyun bahagia.

Shownu sebagai ketua kelompok mengumpulkan semua dongsaeng-nya sebelum mereka tampil. Setelah memberikan wejangan dan doa bersama mereka menaiki stage dan melakukan pertunjukkan pertama mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada seseorang yang mencari mu di ruang tunggu," kata sang manager tepat setelah changkyun turun dari panggung.

Changkyun langsung berlari meninggalkan hyung-hyung nya menuju ruang tunggu 'yoondong hyung datang' pikir changkyun tapi dia sedikit kecewa saat sampai diruang tunggu

"younghoon- _ssi_?" yang dipanggil younghoon tak menjawab. "Ada apa younghoon-ssi?" Tanya changkyun saat jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Younghoon menatap changkyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan kemudian memberikan secarik kertas kepada changkyun. Changkyun menerima nya dan membukanya dengan bingung dan penasaran.

 _Changkyun-a~_

 _Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu kau jadi tambah tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan ㅋㅋ_

 _Pertama, selamat kau sudah menjadi anggota boygrup, kau telah bekerja keras aku harap kau dan hyung mu bisa sukses._

 _Yang kedua, aku mau berterima kasih atas semua hal. Menjadi teman ku, jadi sahabatku, jadi adikku, jadi hyung ku, jadi appa ku atau mungkin jadi pacar ku? haha.._

 _Yang ketiga, aku minta maaf karena membohongi mu saat terkhir kita bertemu... sebenarnya aku mengidap penyakit kanker perut stadium akhir._

Changkyun tertegun tanpa dikomando setetes air bening mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada malam itu 'bukannya dia hanya bilang ingin kekamar mandi?' Batin changkyun

 _Maafkan aku karena tak mengucapkannya sejak awal. Aku hanya... tidak bisa melakukannya.. aku takut akan mengacaukan semua persiapan debut mu._

 _Aku tak tau apakah aku bisa datang ke debut stage mu atau tidak.. haha lucu sekali padahal aku sudah berjanji._

 _Dan yang terakhir aku harap kau bisa hidup lebih baik dan menemukan hyung terbaik pengganti ku.. aku rasa itu takkan susah karena aku sudah digantikan dengan 6 orang yang tampan haha.._

'Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mu hyung,' batin changkyun lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

 _Terima kasih untuk semua waktu berharga yang telah kau bagikan changkyun-a~_

 _Aku menyayangi mu_

 _Yoondong_

Changkyun menatap surat dan sipengirim bergantian dengan tatapan 'apa maksud dari semua ini' dengan penuh air mata.

"Yoondong meninggal 3 hari yang lalu," younghoon mulai membuka suaranya yang sedikit serak karena menahan tangis "dia baru mengetahui tentang penyakitnya setengah tahun yang lalu dan sudah pada stadium akhir," younghoon menghela napas pelan "maaf karena terlambat memberitau," ujar younghoon

Changkyun sudah tidak mendengarkan younghoon lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih untuk menangis dengan keras.

Flashback Off

 **{Kau masih disana? Hari sudah hampir gelap, mau ku jemput?}**

Sebuah pesan singkat dari hyung nya－wonho－masuk kedalam smartphone keluaran terbaru milik changkyun.

 **{Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil hyung.. aku akan pulang sendiri}**

Setelah mengirim balasan, changkyun kembali menatap guci didepannya "aku tak pernah bosan mengatakan ini setiap tahun." Changkyun menatap langit-langit ruangan kemudian kembali ke guci dihadapnnya "aku selalu hidup dengan baik dan seperti yang kau lihat aku tumbuh menjadi lebih baik. Tapi masih belum ada yang bisa menggantikanmu sebagai hyung-ku yang terbaik sekaliapun aku punya 6 hyung yang sangat menyayangiku,"

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas semua hal yang sudah kau berikan padaku."

Puk

Changkyun merasakan sebuah tangan bertengger di pundak kirinya. Changkyun menoleh dan menemukan wonho disana

"Setelah tiga tahun kita debut tapi masih belum ada satupun yang mengantikan yoondong mu?" Tanya wonho sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

Changkyun mendecakkan lidahnya "aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah dijemput."

Wonho tidak memedulikkan ucapan changkyun kemudian menundukkan badannya 90 "annyeonghaseyo yoondong-ssi aku wonho hyung-nya changkyun yang paling tampan dan aku berjanji akan menggantikan posisis mu"

Changkyun memutar bola mata nya malas "tak usah kau hiraukan kelinci pedaging satu itu," kata changkyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum "aku pulang dulu ne, anyyeong hyung~"

Wonho kembali membungkuk 90 kearah abu yoondong sebelum akhirnya pergi baersama changkyun.

END

 **Hua... ini fic pertama aku dan muncul dengan pairing yang nggak pernah ada moment nya...**

 **Berhubung ini masih fic pertama aku, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Gomawo**


End file.
